


Little Prince

by Ryvchan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Harry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hiatus, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Eggsy, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, WILL ADD MORE TAGS AS I UPDATE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turned his head to watch mother and child. His eyes watching the little boy laughing at whatever Michelle said to him. His pudgy cheek being pinched by Michelle, making the boy squeal loudly. A picture like that, of mother and child, is precious and sacred. Many reasons why he’d became a Kingsman to protect the people like Lee’s wife and son.</p><p>“My answer is yes. If something should ever happen to you or your wife, I will take your son and keep him safe.” Harry replied, turning his head to stare into Lee’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Kingsman fic. :) Mistakes on grammar and typo's are my own. Un-beta'd.

Harry “Galahad” Hart stood next to his long time mate, Lee Unwin. Both watched Lee’s son falling to his knees in front of a swing. Michelle Unwin walking over to her son, lifting him up to his feet, patting away dirt from his clothings. Harry watched as Michelle laughed, then patted the little boy’s head. The boy, Lee’s son, Eggsy had tear filled eyes, lips wobbling until his mom wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close to her bosom, her cheek on Eggsy’s messy hair, whispering silent words to the child.

 

“Galahad, I want you to promise me something.” Lee said, watching his wife and son.

 

A frown appeared on Harry’s face.

 

Lee turned towards him, his eyes filled with sadness. “Promise me this, yeah? Not as a Kingsman colleague, but as a friend of mine.”

 

“And that is?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. He didn’t know what his friend wanted. Surely, it isn’t that bad. But his instinct told me something else otherwise.

 

“If I…” Lee licked his lips, trying to word out his thoughts. “If something should ever happen to my wife and I, take my son and keep him safe.”

 

Harry snapped his head to look at his friend, opening his mouth, “What? Are you bloody serious?!” Then, snapped his mouth shut when from the corner of his eye, he saw both mother and son stare at them.

 

“God dammit, Galahad, I need to know that I trust you.” Lee hissed, eyes narrowed. “We, as Kingsman have many enemies. You know of this.”

Breathing out a long defeated sigh, Harry whispered, “Yeah, mate, I know.”

Lee pressed on even more, voice breaking just slightly, “Promise me then. If something should ever happen to my wife and I, take my son and keep him safe.”

Harry turned his head to watch mother and child. His eyes watching the little boy laughing at whatever Michelle said to him. His pudgy cheek being pinched by Michelle, making the boy squeal loudly. A picture like that, of mother and child, is precious and sacred. Many reasons why he’d became a Kingsman to protect the people like Lee’s wife and son.

“Galahad?” Lee hesitatingly called out.

“Yes.”

Lee blinked a couple times, “What?”

“My answer is yes. If something should ever happen to you or your wife, I will take your son and keep him safe.” Harry replied, turning his head to stare into Lee’s face. He knows that being a Kingsman, you will have enemies watching your back until you become vulnerable. Enemies that will find a weak spot and strike until death.

Lee sighed in relief. He turned his attention to his wife and son. “Eggsy! C’mere, boy!” He called out.

The little boy whipped his head around, eyes lighting up. He stood up on wobbly legs and made his way to his father. For the first time, upon close contact, it was Harry’s first time, seeing Lee’s son up close. The boy had beautiful jeweled eyes that looked they were carved from a beautiful stone. His pudgy cheeks flushed with a pretty kiss of pink. Lee’s shown him pictures of his son, like a very proud father would. But Harry never seen the child up close whenever he and Lee met to talk business.

Lee bent down to lift his son up into his arms, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Harry, this is Gary “Eggsy” Unwin. Eggsy, this is daddy’s colleague and best friend, Harry Hart.” He introduced.

Eggsy stared up at the tall man. Taller than his daddy. His beautiful eyes widened, watching the man. Behind glasses, the man’s eyes lowered, staring into his, which made Eggsy flushed bright pink under the scrutiny and stare and burrowed his face into his daddy’s neck, tiny hands gripping his daddy’s jacket.

Lee let a crooked smile appear on his face at his son’s shyness. For a five year old, his son still had the nerve to be shy and nervous about people, but no matter, his son will grow up to be a fine young man one day. “Eggsy, if anything happens to your mother or I, Mr. Hart here will help you, okay?”

Eggsy peaked from his lock of hair, eyes boring into Harry’s. “Promise?” The child mumbled.

The wall that Harry built around his heart seemed to crack at the child’s soft voice. Something that made him ache painfully. “I promise.” Harry smiled.

Eggsy reached his tiny hands towards Harry, who in turn looked at Lee, who laughed, before giving his attention back to the child. He raised his arms up, taking Eggsy into his arms, who wrapped his tiny arms around his neck.

“Like you.” Eggsy mumbled, eyes drooping downward, rubbing his face into Harry’s suit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This shouldn’t have happened to you, my boy.” Galahad said softly.

Galahad stared up at the estate building. Eyes landing on each window and door. Something was amiss, yes. Something that kept on tugging the back of his mind, when Lee hadn’t reported in to Arthur, which made Arthur sent him out to find Lee. Taking quiet steps up the staircase, Galahad silently stepped onto the path, setting on his destination. Seconds later, he stood in front of the door to the estate apartment. His eyes took note of the splinters on the lock, and certainly, the foul smell that radiated from inside the home.

He took his handkerchief out to cover his nose and mouth, before setting into the home. When he did, Galahad gasped and eyes widening in horror at the sight. Lay in the center of the home was Lee and his wife. Lying in their own pool of blood. Heart racing, Galahad eyes looked around the home, trying to find a certain someone.

He took a step into the home, making his way around, trying to hear if there were any living being present as a threat. A soft thump came from the bedroom to his left. Galahad whipped towards the direction. Taking out a pistol from inside his jacket, Galahad curled his hand around the door knob, body pressed against the door, ear listening.

“Mum. Dad.” A soft hiccup.

_Eggsy!_

Galahad pushed open the door, the hinges squeaking and door slamming against the wall. His heart racing fast and pounding hard. Eyes landed on little Eggsy. The boy struggled to get up from the floor, before falling back to the floor. Eggsy letting out a soft cry. Galahad hurried to the boy, sinking down to his knees. Galahad reached down to lift Eggsy onto his knees. He curled a hand behind the boys neck, his other lifted the boy’s chin upward.

“Eggsy? Little one?” Galahad harshly whispered.

No response.

“ _Eggsy?_ C’mon, wake up, boy.” Galahad turned Eggsy’s head to the side, seeing a gash there. Sucking air into his lungs, Galahad felt rage at whomever hurt a tiny human being. A child no less.

“Mummy.” Eggsy moaned in pain.

“Shh.” Galahad lifted the boy into his arms, tucking the small body against him. “Shh. It’s okay, little one.” Looking around the room, he grabbed a tiny quilted blanket, covering Eggsy.

If something should ever happen to my wife and I, take my son and keep him safe.

Words that Lee spoke to him those many months ago. It felt like it was just yesterday, when they’ve met. Galahad made his way out of the bedroom, staring at the dead on the floor. His heart clenching in pain of losing a good friend. And felt sadness for Eggsy, not because he was a child but because he lost both his mother and father by whatever enemies that targeted Lee. Ever so quietly, Galahad made his way out of the home, carrying the tiny body against him. The soft sniffles and hiccups coming from Eggsy made him ache in pain. Poor little one, he thought, carrying Eggsy down the steps as fast as he can without looking suspicious.

Good bye, mate. **  
**

 

Hours later, Galahad went to visit Merlin, who was in the infirmary with the boy. He stepped into the room, spotting the tiny body burrowing into the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. He also saw that Merlin was looking at the monitor, nodding to himself, scribbling into the clipboard.

“Merlin…” He called out softly.

Merlin turned around, giving him a sad smile. “Galahad.”

Galahad nodded towards the boy, waiting for an answer.

Merlin walked over to him, frowning now. “He’s fine. He did wake up not too long ago. Didn’t speak, of course. Slightly malnourished. But that’s to be expected after how many days he’s been alone inside that home.”

He nodded in response. “Did you take care of those bodies?”

Merlin hugged the clipboard to his chest, replying sadly, “Yes. With a proper burial and all. For the child’s sake. Whoever killed Lee and his wife, why did they leave the boy alive?”

Galahad walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down at the edge, eyes watching Eggy’s face. Watching the eyes beneath those lids flickering. “That I do not know. Blackmail? Silence? Until Eggsy is awake and talking, we’ll just have to wait, mate.”

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded. “The boy will have to stay here for another couple hours.” He paused, then said, “Well, if ye need anything, I’ll just be about down the hall, yeah?”

Galahad just nodded.

The soft click of the door shut behind him, yet he continued to watch the boy sleep. Now, that he saw Eggsy more closely, he can see bruises on the boy’s arm. A handprint that seemed to wrap around the boy’s wrist, as if the boy was gripped tightly. Nose flaring, Galahad felt anger at the person who put marks on the boy. Gently as well carefully, he grabbed Eggsy’s tiny hand, stroking the bruised wrist.

“This shouldn’t have happened to you, my boy.” Galahad said softly.

Silence filled the room. A sadness filled the air. Galahad mourning silently over his mate and colleague. **  
**

 

Two hours later, Galahad snapped his eyes open, hearing the quiet rustle from the bed next to him. Sitting up from the chair he sat down, he turned his attention to the bed, seeing that the boy slowly waking up.

“Eggsy?” He quietly called out.

The boy jerked once then opened his eyes slowly. His startling jeweled eyes went straight to look at him. His lips trembled as he asked, “Mummy? Dad?” Voice broken with emotions.

Galahad pulled the boy into his arms, wrapping them tightly, face pressed into those soft silky hair. “I’m sorry, my boy.” He felt small hands clutching his arms, hearing soft sniffles. “So, so sorry.” He whispered.

Before evening came, Galahad had dressed Eggsy up in a proper suit to visit the grave. The skies darkening and filled with rolls of thunder in the distance. Merlin had offered to drive them to the site, which Galahad had thanked him for. Both Kingsman and child stood before a grave, with two names engraved into the stone. Soon, sprinkles of raindrops fell from the dark sky. Clearing his throat, Galahad used his umbrella that he brought with him.

Galahad glanced down at the boy, who clutched his pant leg. Since coming from the infirmary, the boy hadn’t spoken a word. Maybe the shock had silenced him? Galahad didn’t know what to make of it. He sighed as he held the umbrella, thoughts circulating his mind. Who killed Lee and his wife? Why leave Eggsy alive? Did someone find out that Lee is a Kingsman and decided to take him out of the picture? But his mind kept going to Eggsy. Why leave the son of a secret service Kingsman alive?

He lifted his hand to put on top of the boys head, comforting him. He hoped the boy will at least talk and give him something as to what happened back at his home.

**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then his eyes filled with fear before snapping his mouth shut, lips trembling. Eggsy twisted his hands, trying to find a way to voice his words. He was hungry.

Well, he was very wrong about the boy not speaking. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to a whole month. The whole time, Harry “Galahad” Hart was concerned for Eggsy. The boy hadn’t spoken one word. Not one utter. Only at night the boy wakes him up with his nightmare. Harry had asked the boy what his nightmare had been about, only to get a shake of head as a no. Which frustrated Harry to no end but he had to be patient. Merlin had tried his best to counsel the boy, being patient and kind. Almost everyday, he’d gone to Merlin, a silent question in his eyes but only to get “I don’t know, Galahad” from Merlin. By the third week, Harry stopped. He couldn’t really juggle a child and being a Kingsman all the time. He didn’t even know how Lee could do it.

Over the course of the first week, after taking the boy to visit his parent’s grave, Harry continue on with his business. Getting the boy settled into his home. Redecorating the guest room for the boy. Taking the boy downtown to shop for new beddings. Harry, then took the boy to the bookstore, grabbing a couple of childrens book.

“Come along, boy.” Harry said, walking ahead of Eggsy, who fell a step behind. He heard no answer but only soft tapping of his shoes on the ground. He wished Eggsy could, at least, utter a word.

Harry stopped at the side of the road, where he parked his vehicle. Eggsy stopped behind him, big eyes staring up at him. His small hands clutching at the childrens book. His lips pursing as if he wanted to say something. When the boy didn’t, Harry bent down to his knees, eyes searching Eggy’s.

“Errands are done. Where else did you want to go?” Harry softly asked.

Eggsy tilted his head to the side, frowning a bit, then shook his head a no, which made Harry sigh.

“Well, then, let us go back home, yeah?” Harry said as he opened the door, letting Eggsy climb in and closed the door on him, before he went around to the back, stashing the things he’d bought into the trunk. Harry closed the trunk with a soft click, eyes boring into the back of Eggsy’s head. It’s been a whole week, yet the boy hadn’t spoken to him. Emotions mostly showed in his eyes and his expressions, but no word. Nothing.

The boy turned his head around, eyes searching his. Harry slapped a smile on his face, in which, the boy smiled back at him, before turning back. Sighing, he walked around the car, climbing into the car.

The second week after Eggsy had come live with him, Harry woke up, hearing a scream. He sat up, blinking his eyes then got out of bed. He stepped out into the hallway, ears picking up a soft sniffles. Harry rubbed his neck as he headed towards Eggsy’s room. He stood in front of the door, knocking twice, waited for five seconds, then turned the knob, stepping inside the room. The lamp was on, giving little light, and he saw Eggsy with his knees drawn up to his chest, tears falling from his pretty eyes.

Harry quietly made his way over to the bed, sitting down at the edge, hands folded in his lap. “Nightmare, again?” He asked gently.

The boy nodded in response, then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Harry reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a handkerchief out of the drawer. The Kingsman turned towards to the boy, lifted his chin and wiped the tears away. Not one word was said. The older man dapped the handkerchief under the boy’s eyes and then wiped at the corners. When he was finished, Harry made Eggsy lay back on the bed, tucking the blanket in. The boy watched him with big tearful eyes, sniffling softly.

“It’ll be alright, Eggsy. Just a nightmare, yeah?” Harry smoothed his hand over Eggsy’s head, smoothing the soft silky hair to the side.

Eggsy closed his eyes tightly, clutching the blanket in his tiny hands. The nightmare scared him. Filed his little heart with fear. The memories still fresh from weeks ago. The voice. The voice that belonged to the bad person tried to hurt him. Hurt his mummy and dad. His breath hitched in his throat, as more tears fell from his eyes. Mummy and dad weren’t here. Eggsy hiccuped brokenly, burrowing his head into the pillow, facing away from his daddy’s friend. Eyes drooping as sleep took over his mind, once more.

Harry tilted his head, smiling sadly. He reached over to turn off the lamp, letting the boy fall asleep. “Rest well, Eggsy.” He closed the door softly behind him, as he went out into the hallway.

By the third week however, Harry left the boy for Merlin to watch as he left for three days, as he had a hostage mission to deal with. Before he left, Eggsy wrapped his arms around his legs, trembling. Eggsy looked up at him, eyes wide with unshed tears, his lips wobbling. Eggsy took a deep breath, trying not to cry. Whatever was running through the boy’s mind, Harry smoothed his hand over the boy’s head.

“It’ll be days before I get back, yeah? Merlin will be with you.” Harry hushed the trembling boy. He peeled off the boy’s arm, petting his head again before leaving the boy with Merlin. Then, he left, leaving Eggsy with his face wet full of fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Eggsy rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears. Though, it’s only been hours after Harry had left, it made Eggsy’s heart clench. Merlin sat in front of the computer and TV screen, while he accessed files and sent them to Galahad. He tried hard not to pay attention to the boy. Trying hard not to hear those heartfelt sniffles that broke his heart. Merlin sipped his hot cup of coffee, mind far away, and he didn’t know how long he was in his thoughts, when he felt a tug on his jacket. Eyes glanced down, seeing big teary eyes staring up at him.

Merlin tilted his head to the side, “Yes?”

Eggsy opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then his eyes filled with fear before snapping his mouth shut, lips trembling. Eggsy twisted his hands, trying to find a way to voice his words. He was hungry. And it’s been a while since he last ate, too. Every time he opened his mouth, the bad man’s voice would linger in the back of his mind, silencing him.

Merlin watched the boy wringing his hands, eyes blinking away tears. Well, he didn’t really know what the boy wanted. He hasn’t spoken a word since he first came. He didn’t really know how to take care of a child. Their wants and needs, he didn’t know about them. How does one even take care of a child? Much less, one who doesn’t speak? Merlin pinched the bridge between his eyes, sighing heavily, until he remembered that Galahad left a letter inside an envelope earlier on his desk.

“One moment, please.” Merlin said to Eggsy, who, obviously is frowning now. He reached over to the envelope, taking the folded card out, reading it.

_Dear Merlin,_  
_As you know, I’ll be gone for a few days. Little Eggsy isn’t like you, whom has a very addictive taste in drinking coffee as if it were food. A gentleman shouldn’t neglect a child who needs nourishment and playtime. The child needs nourishment 3 times a day. Also, he is set to be in bed by 8 o’clock in the evening, after his bath. You might have to read to him, until he falls asleep. **  
**_

_Sincerely,_   
_Galahad **  
**_

_P.S._   
_I assume you might forget while you’re indulging your coffee. Find something for Eggsy to nibble on._

Merlin rubbed a hand behind his neck, flushing because dammit, Galahad knew that he’d probably forget to feed the boy. Lanky body standing up from the seat, Merlin looked down at the boy and smiled. “Must be hungry, eh?” The boy nodded. “I’ll just be a moment.”

Eggsy watched the man--Merlin walk out of the room. He turned his head to look up at the screen’s, seeing pictures and diagrams and numbers that didn’t make sense to him. So, he walked to the comfy chair, settling into it, while he waited for Merlin. Eggsy tucked into himself, brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Eyes sore from crying and feeling light headed from crying and lack of food. He lay his head on the arm of the chair, eyes half opened. It was a while, when the door opened, revealing Merlin with a tray of assorted bite-size food and a tall glass of water.

“I’m sure you’re hungry, hm?” Merlin said as he walked over to Eggsy, setting the tray on the small rounded table next to Eggsy. “I’ve ye some fruits, a sandwich, and a bowl of noodle soup.”

Eggsy’s stomach rumbled at the smell of the soup. He nodded his thanks to Merlin, smiling then snatched some fruits, popping them into his mouth, chewing slowly. For the rest of the hour, Eggsy spent the time snacking on the food, as his eyes watched Merlin talking to someone, as he swiped at the screens.

He watched from his laptop, seeing the boy very much alive. His pursed his lips, eyes narrowing at the displeasure of seeing the young boy alive and not dead. Sooner of later, he’s going to have to find his missing file that he’s kept in a safe box, that Lee had stolen from him. Wherever the damn man had put it, surely the child will know of it. Crossing his leg over the other, he reached over to pour more whisky into his glass cup.

“It won’t be much longer now.” He whispered, swirling the whisky around inside the glass cup. Hopefully, the child won’t utter a word to his guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated~ :D  
> In case you haven't seen my other Hartwin fic, here's the link: **[X](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3426038/chapters/7506539)**


End file.
